Last one standing
by PinePine
Summary: Amu finally gathers enough courage to give Tadase a love letter, but what will happen when Ikuto sees it first?


**Hey there! I'm Ray. A fanfictioner. This is going to be my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you enjoy it~**

**PinePine: Ikuto, will you do the disclaimer for me please~**

**Ikuto: But what if my dear Amu wants to do it?**

**PinePine: *sigh* Alright, Ikuto's ****_dear_**** Amu, do you want to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amu: Yeah! *takes deep breath* PinePine DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE KAWAII CHARACTERS FROM IT!**

**PinePine and Ikuto: *Blood coming out of ears because of Amu's loudness O.o***

**PinePine: *Recovers from ear bleed caused by Amu* Oh yeah, feel free to leave reviews and/or suggestions. Love ya all!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

Today's the day! I'm finally going to give my love letter to my beloved Tadase-kun~ I worked on this letter for days!

Hey everyone! I am Amu Hinamori, a second year here at Seiyo High. Everything about me is pretty normal. I have a secret though. My secret is the fact that I'm in love with the cutest, smartest and nicest guys in my school! Tadase Hotori Kun.

Tadase Kun is extremely smart. He is so smart that he is put in the special class for straight A students. Only ten people can get in each year, and those students are the students who get the top tens marks on the exam. Since I only pay attention to Tadase kun so I have no idea who the others are...

I know he's way outta my league, but I'll never know 'till I try, right?

Okay, let's see, from what I can remember, he's on the second floor in the west building. That's where the special classroom is.

As I walked up the stairs, I kept praying that Tadase-kun won't be near his locker, 'cause if he was, then I would probably be blushing like crazy if I saw him. Then he'd think I'm a complete weirdo. That wouldn't be good.

I broke my train of thoughts once I finally reached the second floor.

It'll be okay, I assured myself. I looked around the hallway, hoping to find a locker that said "Tadase" on it.

Ah there it is! I start running towards it at full speed, but I accidentally tripped on the way. Oh shoot, why today of all days in my life? I thought to myself.

The letter flies out of my hand, I waited for it to fall on to the ground like I did but it never landed.

I looked up to see a tall guy with blue hair around my age with my love letter to Tadase kun in his hand! I've never seen him around before. Is he new? He's sorta hot too. Ugh what the heck am I thinking? This isn't the time to be thinking that.

This is a really bad situation, one of the WORST scenarios possible! Think Amu, think!

**_(Ikuto's POV)_**

"Ooh, what's this little girl?"I asked the girl with pink hair that just fell on her face. She's pretty cute... Well, as cute as girls can get when they just face planted on to the floor~

"Ah my letter for Tadase kun! Give it back!" She yelled.

"Tadase? That weird gay looking kiddy king? You have really bad taste in men. I really hate him, how about you fall for me instead?" I asked jokingly.

"No! Don't ever insult Tadase in front of me like that. Plus, as you can obviously see. My heart has already been stolen by him."

I was taken by surprise, I mean I wasn't even serious, jeez. She doesn't even have breasts! Stupid puny A cup girl. Who is she to tell ME that I'm not good enough for her? But she is a girl after all, and to have a female tell me she likes Tadase more than me right in front of my face is unacceptable.

Without even thinking, I bent down and kissed her on the LIPS.

"How about now, strawberry girl? Did prince Tadase Kun come and rescue you? No!"

Tears filled her eyes, but they were quickly replaced by anger.

"That was my first kiss! A girl's first kiss is one of the most beautiful moments of her life, and it's also one of the things that can only happen once. Now it's been ruined. I was saving that for Tadase kun, or at least someone I actually like, you jerk, pervert, and retarded cat! Who the hell are you anyway." She screamed at me.

I was really surprised, no one has ever spoken to me like the in my life! And WTF retarded cat? Where did that come from... For some reason, I think I like her, she's interesting. I'll show her how good of a boyfriend I can be.

"Then why don't you just like me? That way, you're first kiss will still be one lf the most wonderful moments in you life." I paused and sent one of my famous smirks in her way.

As usual, she blushed.

"If you don't, you'll regret your terrible first kiss for the rest of your life. Oh yeah, by the way, to answer the final one of your many questions, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Let's play a game Amu-chan-"

"Wait!" She suddenly yelled, "how do you know my name? Are you not only a pervert but also a stalker?"

What the hell is with her, always yelling at people like that, sheesh. "Amu-chan, are you actually a blond? Because you just had one of those dumb blond moments. Your name is written on the envelope of the letter..."

"Oh..." She glared at me while blushing fifty whole shades of red, embarrassed. **(A/N: Is there even fifty shades of red? Idk. I do not own the book "Fifth shades of grey")** "And no I did not dye my hair, I was born with pink hair." I smirked once again at the seriousness in her voice when she said that sentence.

**_(Amu's POV)_**

This guy is soo annoying. I honestly cannot stand him. I just want my letter back, damn it.

Then suddenly his voice interrupted my negative thoughts about him.

"So about that game... Since I kissed you, you are now basically my possession. You know when dogs pee on trees it means that their claiming their territory? That's pretty much what I just did to you."

WHAT? I never knew it worked like that... He just compared me to a tree that has been peed on by a dog. Wonderful. But isn't he more like a cat?...

"In this I'm going to try to make you fall in love with me. If I ask you on a date or whatever, you can't refuse."

"Why should I agree? Maybe I don't want to play this silly game with you." I told him, annoyed.

"Because Amu chan. If you don't, your love letter gonna be seen by the WHOLE entire school. If you play... I'll give your letter back to you, and I won't tell a soul about what I saw today."

"WHAT!"

He's threatening me! Isn't that against the law? Can I sue him for this? But what will I say? Ikuto Tsukiyomi, threatened to show my love letter for my love letter to the whole school?

He's such a bully! I let out a deep long sigh. "Fine. But even if I had eight hundred lives, and we play this game in every single one of them, I would never ever fall for someone like you!" I told him.

"But what if I fall for YOU in the middle of trying to make you fall in love with me?" Ikuto calmly replied.

I blushed a deep shade of red. Ugh! Why does he always catch me off guard? also, how can he say stuff like that so casually?

**_(Ikuto's POV) _**

Amu's face turns as red a tomato, it's so easy to make girls blush these days.

"Looks like I have the lead already..." I whispered to myself.

"Be careful Amu, I am famous in this school for being able to get any girl I want."

This game's gonna be really fun, plus my new toy that comes with it is pretty cute. I'm lucky today nya~

**PinePine: Ahhh! The first chapter is done! Was it good? Did you like it? Omg omg! *faints from panicking too much***

**Ikuto and Amu: Don't forget to review review review guys :)**

**Tadase: *randomly appears* Hey guys! *flips hair***


End file.
